A Heart Full of Love
by montgomerymethod
Summary: Addison and Mark are really happy together but but when a disaster strikes, will they be able to cope with it?
1. Chapter 1

_Maddison fanfic (One of my favorite ships). Pretty cheesy lol. Oh well. Thanks for reading it. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Where are you taking me?" Addison says with Mark grabbing her hand gently pulling her to the "surprise" he was gonna give her.

"Mark, if the surprise is basically you getting entertained by me with a blindfold on clueless about everything, I'm not sure I want to take part in it."

"Be patient. Also, you're cute when you're mad and clueless."

"Mark!"

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding we're almost there."

"Why do I hear waves? Am I at a beach? Can you please tell me what the heck is going on?!"

"Wait here." he says

"What?!"

"Take off your blindfold." To her amazement, she saw a beach with candles in a heart formation and a pathway made up of rose petals for her to walk on. It was a clear navy blue moonlit night sky.

"Mark... This is amazing but what is all of this?"

"Come." She followed his orders and went into the heart formation of candles. He took her hand and pointed at the stars.

"If I could tell you everything I've ever loved about you, even the amount of stars wouldn't be able to count it. I'm in love with you. I'm so in love with you. From the moment I've laid my eyes on you to at this very moment. You taught me the real meaning of love. You're the reason love even exists inside of me. I tried to let you go but my heart keeps telling me that it's the wrong thing and it always leads me back to you." he stares hard in to her beautiful green-blue eyes and she feels like light wind breezing through her dress and hair. Tears start forming in her eyes. "I've lost you many times and I'm done with that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Addison. I'm not going to get on my knees and ask a question. Marry me Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery."

"Of course I will! I-" she was stopped with Mark giving her a long and passionate kiss but she didn't care. She was with the love of her life and he was with the love of his life. They both finally felt complete with the person they love most. They hugged for a while and never wanted to let go but they were both getting tired.

"Lets go home." He says covering her with his jacket and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll love you for eternity, Addison."

"And I'll love you for eternity as well." she says pecking him on the lips.

They both got home and got into bed. "Hold me and never ever let go." He did as she said and Mark wrapped her around his arms.

"I love you." she said looking into his eyes and giving him another kiss.

"I love you too. Goodnight, my love." and they both drifted off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of Mark and Addison's wedding. Their wedding was at a huge and gorgeous chapel with candles at her pathway leading up to the love of her life. Bouquets at the edge of the seats and rose petals in her path, this wedding could not get anymore romantic.

"Congratulations Mark! You stole my wife, invited me to your wedding, and is now getting married with her. But I'm still really happy for you. Addison is a great woman and I was an absent husband... She didn't deserve me, she deserves someone better, like you. Now go and get married, Mark." said his best friend.

"I'm really really nervous... I actually didn't see her all day today because of all the getting-ready she had to do. I can't wait to see her."

"Well, you're gonna see her in a few minutes." he said giving his best friend a pat on the back. "You'll do great!"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No... Oh look! They're finally coming out. Good luck!" he said. Mark saw a little girl and boy in a tiny wedding gown and a mini tuxedo walking down the aisle throwing rose petals with everyone aww-ing at them. Then came the bridesmaids who were Callie, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, and Miranda who looked absolutely stunning in their light pink-lavender gowns. Then, everyone turned around and saw _the bride_. Mark's eyes widened and stared in awe. He had never seen anyone look this gorgeous and perfect. He looks as if he had just seen an angel. Addison was wearing a large white gown and veil with her hair tied up into a beautiful bun.

"Is it just me or did she dress better in this wedding?" Derek asked Owen.

"I wouldn't know unless I went to your wedding."

"Oh right..." he said awkwardly.

Addison made it to the end of the aisle and locked eyes with her future husband. Mark was just dying to take her in his arms and kiss her.

"We are here to celebrate the wedding of Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery and Mark Everett Sloan... and now it's time for the couple to say their vows." says the priest.

Mark holds both of Addison's hand and says, "Dear, Addison, I've known you for over 20 years and I've been in love with you for every single day. If I could choose between spending one moment with you and spending my whole life with someone else, I'd rather spend one moment with you. No words will be able to describe my everlasting love for you and I for one can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll be there _with you_ through our best and worst moments. I can't believe that I'm gonna spend my life with my best friend, my soulmate, my love. I'll love even after we part from the world. I'll love you for infinity and beyond. I'll love _you." _Her eyes were filled with tears

_"_Dear Mark, _I love you._ You've been there for me through my most beautiful times and my most ugly times. You were there when nobody else was. You are my comfort, my everlasting companion, my love. Our love will bind us together through the end of time no matter what. From this day on, let us build a home, a family, let the rest of our lives be filled with laughter, joy, and light. I am yours and you are mine forever. To you, I promise to cherish, love, and give my constant devotion to. Let's let even death break us apart. I love you and only _you." _she says with her voice shaking because of her tears. His eyes filled with tears and actually rolled down his cheek. She took out her hand and wiped his tear. "I love you" she whispered

"I love you more."

_After constant words of wisdom from the priest. _"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally." he says as he swept her up and kissed her passionately while everyone cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

_It has been 3 months since they have been married and a little __unexpected gift is coming soon. _

It was 6 in the morning and it was time for them to get up and go to work. "Addison, wake u honey." Every morning, Mark would wake her up by giving her tiny little kisses on the forehead.

"Good morning, darling. I'm gonna go take a shower and head straight to work." she says tiredly and a bit nauseous but she brushed if off.

"Okay." he says as he watched his beautiful wife walk to the bathroom. _How did I get so lucky? _He thought smiling to himself.

After the shower, she quickly wrapped herself with a towel as she couldn't hold the vomit in her mouth anymore. She brushed her hair to the side and threw up in the toilet. Mark heard his wife throwing up in the toilet and quickly rushed to the bathroom. _I've been throwing up every morning for the past week now._

"Addie, are you okay?!" he says as he gently stroked her back as she threw up even more.

"I'm fine." she says groggily.

"You've been throwing up for the past week now."

"Mark, seriously, I'm fine, I probably just ate something that my stomach didn't like."

"You shouldn't go to work today."

"I'm fine! There is no way I'm skipping work today. I don't have a fever or anything." _What if I was pregnant? There is no way I can be pregnant. Although, I have been throwing up for the past week now._

"Fine, I'm driving you though."

"Okay."

Then, she changed her clothes.

* * *

Addison arrived at the hospital linking arms with her husband staring at her ring. She got changed into her navy blue scrubs and her white coat. She went to the supply closet and found one of those pregnancy sticks. _The last time I used one of these, I was __pregnant with Ella. If I kept her, this year, she would be 6 going to grade school and I would be using a pregnancy test to see if I would be giving her a little sister. I've wasted 6 years of my life when I could've been with my daughter and Mark. _She went out of the supply closet giving out a big sigh and heading to the bathroom. She then peed on the stick...

_Positive. There is no way it could be positive, the last time I went to an OB/GYN, they practically said that I was barren but they said it in a nicer way. _B eing an OB/GYN herself, she has had disappointed patients who found out they were actually weren't pregnant. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Callie.

"Callie, do you mind giving me a blood test?"

"Sure, but what for?"

"I think that I might be pregnant."

Giving her friend a huge exciting smile, she pulled her into a room and took her blood.

"So... What made you think that you were pregnant?"

"I threw up this morning and every morning for the past week, I didn't get my period for two months, and I peed on a stick and saw the positive sign."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you. You'll know in a few hours."

"This is amazing because I went to the OB/GYN a few months ago and they said that I had two eggs left. But now, I might be pregnant."

"When are you gonna tell Mark?"

"Later, even if I was pregnant, I would like to plan something adorable."

"Oh, the typical extra Addison."

"This is a big deal for us considering the fact that I was pregnant before we were married."

"You were pregnant?!"

"I never told you? Well, I peed on a stick and it said that I was pregnant. I told Mark and he bought this calendar, marked the due date and bought this Yankees onesie. Her name would've been Ella- Ella Sloan-Montgomery, she would've been 6 right now.." Addison says sighing and tears filling her eyes.

"Ella. That's a cute name. You could name this one Ella if she were a girl."

"I'm gonna name him or her something else." she says looking down at her stomach and looking back up and smiling.

* * *

"Addison! I have your test results." Callie says catching up to her.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?" her husband catches up to her putting one arm around her and pecking her lips.

"Hello honey. I just forgot my coat somewhere." she says hoping she was a good liar. "So, how was your day?"

"I just have a surgery coming up in a few minutes. How are you? Are you okay? Did you throw up more?"

"I'm fine. I'm about to go home anyway."

"Okay! See you at night sweetheart. Love you Addie."

"Love you too. Good luck on your surgery."

"Thank you Addie but I won't need it." he says in a joking manner.

"Okay. Whatever you say. Your surgery, your problem." she says laughing lightly and rolling her eyes at the same time. Callie handed her the results and she slowly opened the manilla folder and to her surprise, it said Pregnant.

"So... what did it say?" asked her friend waiting impatiently for the news. Tears formed in Addie's eyes and Callie quickly gave her a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Don't you want to be pregnant?"

"I'm sorry, I just get ready emotional and these are happy tears. I'm crying happy tears."

"Congratulations Addie! I'm so so so happy for you!"

"Thanks Callie." she says wiping her tears off.

"How are you gonna tell Mark?"

"Oh I already know." she says giggling.

"Okay, good luck on whatever you're doing." Callie says laughing.

"Can you also give me an ultrasound?"

"Sure, but I don't think that you would see much."

"I know and it's fine. Im a neonatal surgeon for heaven's sake." she says laughing.

"You know, I keep thinking of you as my patient for some reason." both of them started laughing.

They headed to the ultrasound room and saw the baby. _It was their baby. _She stared in awe of the little baby she saw in her uterus. She never wanted to part from the picture but sooner or later, she would have to go home and exclaim the adorable news to her husband.

* * *

_It was night time and Addison Montgomery had the perfect way of telling her __husband._

Addison heard the keys go into the door. "Hey honey. How was your day at home?" Mark says as he went into their bed and kissed his wife on the lips.

"It was really relaxing. Mark, I have something to give you." she took out this box that was perfectly wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper.

"Aw, honey, you didn't have to do this. What is this for? Did you get it while I wasn't home? I would've got you something too." he says giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just open it." she says. He unwraps the wrapping paper carefully, opened the box, and pulled out a shirt that said, "BEST DAD EVER".

"WAIT?! ARE YOU... PREGNANT?!" he says exploding with pure joy and excitement.

"Yep." she says putting her hand on her stomach.

"OH MY GOSH! ADDIE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE GONNA BE THE BEST MOTHER IN THE WORLD!" he says putting an ear to her stomach and kissing it.

"And you're gonna be the best father in the world!" she says smiling.

"Hey there little one, I'm your daddy, Mark Sloan and the one carrying you is your mommy, Addison Montgomery." he says in cute voice. Addison can't help but just stare in aw as the three bond already before the babies were already born. Mark started crying and hugging her.

"I love you so much Addie, our adventure with kids is only beginning and I can't wait to be a father."

"I have a few more things though..." she says as she reaches behind her and grabs a yankees onesie

"Oh my gosh! That's the same thing that I got Ella!"

"We're gonna be parents in 9 months! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I. I actually have the ultrasounds. Do you want to see them?"

"Of course I do!" he says as Addison hands the manilla folder to him. He opens it and a tear literally rolls down his cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! The baby so tiny but so adorable at the same time. I love you."

"I love you too." then, Addison starts crying.

"Honey, are you okay?" he says getting up and rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, it's just my stupid hormones and the fact that I'm pregnant." she says rubbing the tears of her face with her hands.

"I'm carrying out baby." she says smiling.

"You're carrying our baby and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Are you gonna become one of those overprotective dads?"

"No... Fine, maybe." he says kissing her cheek.

Then, Addison's phone rings. It was Alex.

"Who is it?"

"It's Karev."

"Why's he calling?"

"I don't know?"

"Dr. Montgomery, I know you just got off work but we got into a car crash and Izzie is pregnant." he says with a really worried and scared tone.

"Izzie is pregnant?!"

"YEAH."

"How long has she been pregnant?"

"About 8 weeks. Can you come to the hospital please?"

"I'm coming right now. Did you call an ambulance?"

"Of course!"

Addison quickly gets out of her bed and puts her regular clothes on.

"Addison! Where are you going?"

"Stevens and Karev got into a car crash and Stevens is actually pregnant so they want a professional neonatal surgeon to be there."

"WHAT?! You're pregnant! You shouldn't be working that hard!"

"Mark, just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean I'm helpless. Plus, I'm a surgeon, I save lives."

"You're carrying a life inside of you. _Our daughter."  
_

"I know, but Stevens and Karev's baby has an actual chance of not surviving. I know you want the best for the baby but I'm saving someone else's baby."

"Fine, go, but I'm gonna go with you just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Okay." she says chuckling and rolling because she has won another argument."

"Dr. Montgomery?" Alex says confused because Addison didn't end the call yet.

"Oh shoot. Sorry Karev."

"Dr. Montgomery, you're pregnant?! Congratulations. If you can't make it, it's fine. I'll find someone else." he says embarrassed because he got a pregnant neonatal surgeon to get up at 11:00 P.M., go to the hospital, and perform a surgery.

"Thank you Alex, but I'm still coming whether I'm pregnant or not."

"Thank you so much Dr. Montgomery! Again, you don't have to come!"

"It's no problem." then, she hung up on him.

She heard the desperation in Alex's voice and how much he worried about Izzie.

Mark and Addison got changed and hopped into the car where they drove to Seattle Grace Mercy West. She got changed into her scrubs and saw the ambulance arrive with Alex walking out and the workers pulling Izzie out. Addison saw tears in his eyes but he was trying to hide it by wiping the tears away with his sleeve. "It's okay Karev. Izzie and your baby are gonna be fine. Let's get you stitched up." she says stroking his back and walking into the hospital.

Mark changed into his scrubs just in case there would be another emergency since he was here already. "Mark, honey, can you stitch Karev up?" she says handing him to her.

"Okay Karev, let's go give you some stitches." he says directing him to the pit.

"So... we're both gonna be fathers. When is she due?" says Mark trying to break the extremely awkward silence.

"September 10th I think."

"Really? Because the due date for our baby is September 17th."

"So our baby is gonna be 7 days older than yours."

"Congrats Karev."

"You too Sloan."

"I'm so worried about my wife and our baby." he says trying really hard not to break down.

"It's okay Karev. They're both gonna make it. My Addison is the best neonatal you can find and she is truly amazing. Don't worry, Karev, Stevens is in great hands." he says finishing up the stitches on his arm.

* * *

_After the surgery._

"Hey honey." says Addison pecking her husband on the lips. She looks like she's about to collapse into her husband's arms.

"How did the surgery go?" asked her husband.

"It went really well. Actually, the baby surprisingly was completely unharmed and we didn't need to have an emergency c-section. She just had a concussion and a broken arm but she's fine." she says sleepily.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Montgomery."

"It's no problem, Karev. I'm heading home now. If anything goes wrong, page me." as she begins to walk out of the hospital linking arms with her husband.

"I'm exhausted and I have a headache." she says rubbing her head.

"Let's get you home. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"This surgery wore me out." she says laughing softly.

"You shouldn't go to work tomorrow. You already missed your sleep."

"I'm planning to take the day off anyway. You know online shopping." she says while her face getting lit up.

"Okay, whatever makes you happy."

Then, they walked into the house and Addison collapsed onto the bed and quickly fell asleep without getting into the sheets.

"Have a good day, my sweet Addison." he says getting a blanket and covering her with it and kissing her forehead.

* * *

_Yay! She's pregnant. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
